Numerous conveyor systems for intermittently transporting articles along a distance are known. In many such systems, a driven belt comprises the conveyor surface. This belt is driven by chain or other means to cause the belt and the objects placed thereon to advance.
Maintenance of belt centering on intermittent drive systems can be difficult. Further, such systems have a large gap between the conveyor edge and adjoining surfaces, due to the relatively large radius of the driven pulleys around which the belt is passed. Additionally, providing positive braking for such systems increases system costs and puts stress on the driving mechanism.
It is thus a primary object of the present invention to produce an intermittently driven roller conveyor system which runs quietly and which may be braked without causing excessive stress to the driving mechanism.